The Most Beautiful Moment In Life
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: This Is a drabble collection about what's happened In The Most Beautiful Moment In Life (Pt.1,Prologue, and Pt.2) Most of It will be absolute fiction. I may write some ominous 'missing moments' nonfiction, based on the videos. I ship mostly JinHope, and SugaKookie :)


AN: Okay so, I don't know how many ARMY's are on fanfiction, but I don't think their are a lot of English stories. I'm going to be making a series of drabbles based around The Most Beautiful Moment In Life (Pt.1&2) This Is a short one that I've written after watching the Prologue.

* * *

Jin glances around his pickup, everything is clean and put into place. It looks like no one really drives this thing. How can something so old look as untouched as fresh snow? His obsessive nature with keeping things clean goes to a whole new level, when he parks his truck right on the beach. Away from prying eyes, or warm looks of families laughing at him. He takes in the beauty of the ocean. An expanse of rough pushing and pulling, and nothingness, just the waves continuously reminding him that he exists. Imagine if the ocean made no sound, and that waves crashing were silent ... would the vast ocean scare him as it does now?

He thinks about driving his truck right into the ocean. Right into the place where his thoughts cannot fathom reality. Water can rob the body of all pain. It's comforting and peaceful. Only when he remembers that inside his truck, the ocean makes no sound. How long could he survive inside his truck until the water pressure crushed his windows in, and not stopping there, but fill his lungs intil they collapse as well? Water has no boundaries.

A knock is heard on his window and he almost jumps out of his skin. He pulls his maroon hood down to see his friend Namjoon.

"Hey, come outside and play!"

Behind him he spies five other friends. "Okay." He leaves the car without shutting the door.

"We've decided to go on a vacation! All of us need one," Junkook says. "Especially ..." He looks at his hyung.

Everyone knew that in their midst was a murderer, but it's not the kind you are thinking of. Murderers don't have to be heartless, egotistical, mentally ill adults. Some murderers are fathers protecting their daughters, and some are teenagers with no other choice. He's still everyone's best friend, and not having him here would mean deep sadness. It would represent a life not lived. Knowing the reason behind the murder, gave everyone a sense of courage.

Taehyung puts a hand behind his neck and scratches. He hates talking about the incident. He's still not living with his soul properly. Everyday is a struggle, it's evident that taking another life isn't funny business. How can everyone feel the way they do, when their friend carries the ultimate struggle. He's only one of them brave enough to capture his internal struggle, and try and put a stop to it. He faces persecution for being a hero.

"We've brought tents! Food for days, and enough blankets." Jimin says breaking the ice, "All we need is a place to stay."

Suga hangs in the back of this conversation, not speaking up until now. "All we have is us, we're pretty fucked up. Admit it, none of us talk about our problems, but all of us know we each have serious issues. To be honest, it's time we talked."

Jin didn't like the idea. He didn't want to camp out, and spill secrets. Everything inside of him swells, inside his throat a lump forms. He can't swallow the reality that has happened to him, speaking it out loud makes it final. Chills creep up his spine and an overwhelming dread fills his veins with ice.

Hobie spreads a blanket out on the sand, and the boys sit close except for Namjooon.

"I'll go collect firewood. Suga, can you collect some tinder?"

Suga looks down at his legs crossed. "No need." He pulls out a silver zippo.

His friends have come to save him, because now of all times, he needs a distraction. He settles down on the blanket between Taehyung and Jimin. He pulls out his pink Polaroid camera and holds it high enough for both to fit into the selca.

* * *

Blinking his eyes open in the dim, cloudless sky, Jin turns his head to the side, and not seeing any of his friends, he sits up to look around. Maybe they've gone fishing without him. He thinks about the water again, high tide almost pulled him in last night. He let the water tickle his ankles, before waking his friends to move their blanket into the back of his pickup.

Seeing five figures about sixteen meters into the distance, he pulls his maroon hoodie on and follows them. After about halfway, he can see a structure standing tall. A little broken, and rusty, but an awesome lookout spot. The morning sun begins to set, and Jin realizes that it must not even be dawn yet. Hearing a loud call, his head snaps up to see something on the structure. Taehyung standing on the middle of the rusty structure. With the sunset mimicking a Monet painting.

The first thing on his mind isn't how dangerous that position could be, and he'll admit that his first instinct wasn't to tell his friend to come down. His first choice is to reach into his hoodie pocket and pull out his pink Polaroid camera, and take the most beautiful picture ever. Taehyung, in the perfect lighting only a silhouette.

"Tae!"

He's a little less than ten meters away when a thought pokes him in the head, and he comes back to his senses. Unbeknownst to him, five figures dissolve into thin air. Above him, Taehyung gives him a smile. A pure smile that says he's finally going to be happy. A stony expression overtakes, and with one swift, heartbreaking decision, his face shows absolute resolve. He runs to the edge, and leaps overboard.

Everything inside of Jin breaks, his eyes fill with instant tears. He drops to his knees and without looking up he waits for the splash. He holds himself on the endless beach, and everything is black, because his vision is weak. He can't look up to see what may, or may not be in front of him. Getting up from his spot is the worst decision he can thing of, and yet, he has to make it. Eventually, when he's ready to face the music.

The sun is still setting when Jin looks up from his pathetic spot in the sand. It isn't coming up though, it's descending into the trees leaving behind a sprinkle of stars. He thinks that he must have slept, or passed out from drinking and partying too hard.

"Huhm? Where's Namjoon? Taehyung?"

He hears the waves crashing neaby and knows that high tide must be coming any minute now. If the guys where anywhere, it would be his pickup. He always let the boys sleep there, no matter where his pickup was parked, his younger friends would find him, and take up room. Broken boys need a place to sleep.

"Hyung! We thought you were sightseeing for way too long! Didn't you just have to pee?" Jungkook asks innocently.

"Guess he got lost," Taehyung says.

His brain tickles all of a sudden, he hates the way his mind has been working lately. How does he know what's real or not. He feels an overwhelming sense of worry when he looks at Taehyung.

Jin sits beside Suga. "What about yourself? A lost cause ... ?"

Suga slaps Jin on the back. "Harsh words, Hyung. I'm proud." He takes his lighter out of his pocket and lights the firewood in front of him. The flames seem to hypnotize him.


End file.
